


Объятие

by Yousuke



Series: Shiro x Kuroh 2014 [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousuke/pseuds/Yousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Задание:</b> Тема №1. Смерть. Толкование согласно колоде Готическое Таро Вампиров: Объятие. Конец и Начало. Смерть и Возрождение. Посвящение. Преобразованность.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Объятие

**Author's Note:**

> **Задание:** Тема №1. Смерть. Толкование согласно колоде Готическое Таро Вампиров: Объятие. Конец и Начало. Смерть и Возрождение. Посвящение. Преобразованность.

Яширо не чувствует ничего. Он знает: под ногами хрусткая снежная белизна, воздух промерз насквозь, зато густое марево вокруг Красного Короля — обжигает. Он видит: мир затягивается рубиновым красным. Он слышит: «Суо, остановись!»  
Суо не остановится, и это знание – прекрасней всего.  
Всё это было не зря.  
Боль приходит спустя растянутую на целую вечность секунду. Яширо успевает залюбоваться текущим по коже пламенем, прежде чем его плоть начинает гореть. Грудь пробита насквозь — его сердце исходит кровью, замедляет своё биение, открытое миру. Он должен бы корчиться и кричать, однако кожу покрывает холодная серебряная пыль, которая отдаляет все ощущения. Красиво. Яширо думает: «Как красиво…»  
Кричит за него Бесцветный Король.  
Надрывается плачем глубоко внутри, умирает вместе с телом, вновь вместившим его душу. Корчится, рвётся наружу, разбиваясь о прозрачные стены — всё та же пыль, что остужает Красное пламя.  
Яширо жаль его. Жаль их обоих. Он не хотел, чтобы подобное происходило. Наверное, в те давние расчёты закралась ошибка. Фатальная ошибка. Принёсшая боль вместо счастья.  
Яширо безмолвно просит простить его.  
Умирать оказывается легко.

_На пороге смерти Яширо думает о прошлом._  
Он оставил за спиной всех, кто был ему дорог, живых и уже мёртвых. Клаудию. Дайкаку. Нэко.  
Куро.  
Яширо вспоминает о нём в последнюю очередь. Это самое ценное воспоминание, самое красивое. Он знал Куро так мало, однако казалось — целую жизнь. Его сердце дрогнуло от первого же прикосновения – объятия, заключавшего в себе как смерть, так и спасение. Куро отогрел его душу, скованную полувековым льдом. Разбудил забытые, запретные желания.  
Так много воспоминаний — разрозненные осколки, которые Яширо собирает в ладони. Они разрезают кожу, тают, едва коснувшись крови, переполняют сознание. «Помнишь? Помнишь? А это — помнишь?»  
Первая встреча с Куро — любопытство, замешанное на толике страха. Любопытство сменилось страстью, страх сменился покоем. Сердце остановилось на миг, а затем нашло новый ритм, единый для них обоих. Сейчас, умирая, Яширо тянется к Куро изо всех сил, желая если не коснуться его, не принять его руки в свои, то хоть знать, что всё хорошо.  
Куро сильный. Он справится.  
Душа Яширо обретает покой. 

Болью и удушьем начинается всё. Тело горит, рассыпается жирным пеплом, пятная прозрачные стенки. Адольф мечется, разбивая руки о холодное стекло, кричит, задыхаясь, срывая голос. Он мёртв, он погиб под обломками лаборатории, он разбился дважды, падая с неба, он сгорел в Красном пламени. Он умирал много раз, и всё-таки…  
Адольф жив.  
Жёсткие руки, обнимающие его, успокаивая, горячие. Слишком горячие. Хочется отбросить их, однако лба касаются такие же горячие губы, сладко пахнет вином и корицей… Адольф затихает, разлепляя веки.  
Никакого пепла. Ни единого следа на коже. Дайкаку крепко держит его, помогает сесть, и Адольф устало роняет голову на скрытое шёлковой тканью плечо. Он надеялся. Не был уверен, но надеялся, что всё закончится именно так. В этом зале. В этом гробу. В этих руках.  
Закончится, чтобы начаться снова.  
Рождаться, оказывается, тяжело.

_Вернувшись к жизни, Адольф думает только о будущем._  
Его ждут за пределами этого зала. Верят в то, что он — бессмертный Король. Адольф не может их подвести — его клан, его семью, обретённую взамен утраченной. Его ждёт наконец-то дождавшийся Золотой Король: старый друг, который более полувека звал его, мечтал сбросить с неба на землю и привязать к себе золотыми цепями. Адольф снова течёт сквозь его пальцы серебряной дымкой, однако останется рядом, чтобы согреть остаток отпущенной ему жизни.  
Сам Адольф уже сыт одиночеством. Полвека он пил его горьким вином и смотрел в небеса — высоко, много выше, чем мог бы подняться. Теперь его ждёт Куро – ещё раз преклонить перед ним колено и остаться у ног навсегда. Воплотить в реальность все принесённые сны. Согреть ледяное серебро живым теплом своего сердца.  
В этой жизни Адольф хочет огня. 

**Author's Note:**

> _2014 г._


End file.
